You Can't Run
by NightShade1002
Summary: Its easy to imagine that you're alone at night, but its even easier to imagine that you're not. But what if you aren't alone? What if every night there is something there? Once you figure that out it won't take long before they find you...


Do you remember those times when you felt the undeniable shiver racing down your spine? The feeling of someone or something watching you? What if I told you that there was a reason a purpose for having such a feeling, what if I told you that you were actually being watched but you just didn't know it? It sounds crazy I know but just hear me out, listen to my story of The Night Stalkers and then decide if you think I'm insane.

Where to start is the main question, there is so much to tell you and so little time. They will be coming for me and I know that I don't have long so listen well and pay attention. All of this started in the dead of night while much like yourself I was just browsing the net looking for something to hold my attention until the sun would rise and I'd go to school only to continue the cycle. Sleep for about two hours, gets up and dressed, go to school and attempt to learn, and then come back to an empty house to do it all again.

Except this time it was different.

As the shadows of the clouds covered the bright full moon movement danced in the corner of my eyes drawing my attention away from the bright glowing screen of my computer, they were barely visible and obviously didn't see me as they crawled across the uncut grass of my backyard. Now my room was on the second story of my house so I had the perfect view point of them watching analyzing how the creatures moved and looked. Their long gangly bony body moved with ease with the shadows never daring to touch the faint streams of moonlight that illuminated the dewy grass. Instead of fingers their black withered looking body had sharpened talons that only had one purpose only...to kill.

Whatever these things were they took their time with moving until the hostile bark of a dog cut through the air prompting one of them to act, I didn't even see it move before the barking was silenced with a yelp. My throat suddenly felt dry and closed as I tried to breath, glistening rivets of blood stained the ground just outside of the dense woods of my backyard. The dog barely an adult laid there slaughtered with it's lips drawn back in a defiant snarl against the creatures that had invaded the area of my home. I had no idea what to do but I had a pretty good idea of what these things would do to me if they caught me, just like that dog that had been slain just for acknowledging that they existed. I was then startled out of my terrified musing as I heard a dry but slow scraping noise on the side of my house right below my window where my room was.

My breath caught in my throat as I imagined the worst, the creatures realizing that I had been watching them and had come to finish me off, them coming to kill me in my sleep regardless, or me just meeting my demise in general. So I worked fast as I slammed my laptop shut and turned the camera to my phone on innocently directed towards my window where the scrabbling sound was just getting closer and closer. Scrambling under the covers I slammed me head into the pillow and forced my eyes closed as I tried to even my breathing like I was actually sleeping, all that nearly flew out the window as I heard the window easing open at the pace of a snail.

I kept a calm but emotionless face as I laid there immobile, my fists clenched under the covers I could feel something crawling over my bed, it felt so gaunt like it was just a moving skeleton that had long since been dead and decayed. My slow and easy breathing stuttered for a moment as the feeling of a slimy tongue that smelt of rotting meat pass over my cheek leaving a crude smell behind as it did. The smell itself almost made me want to vomit the contents of my stomach up but the action, the action urged me to open my eyes and strike the disgusting thing away from me before fleeing my house and never coming back. However I held back knowing that it would be my undoing if I did so, instead I turned over muttering a low groan of annoyance as if it was simply a dog licking at my face and not a monster. The thing instantly drew back with a sharp hiss it's claws ready to strike should I actually wake up, it seems as if I had actually fooled it with pretending to be asleep and it did not yet see me as a threat.

That in itself was a relief but now I had to wait to see what it would do to me or if it would do anything at all, but I knew I wouldn't get out so easily as I felt it move once more. This time it's long body crouched over me and I now knew that it had a tail that had the tip also sharpened to a deadly point. It seemed that every aspect of these things had been made to a weapon, I also knew deep inside that this was definitely not a good thing. It's hot rancid breath brushed against my cheek before it's tongue resumed what it had been doing before much to my hidden annoyance and terror. I didn't want this thing here and I most certainly didn't want it licking me like some sour smelling dog.

Much to my relief it stopped after a few minutes soon retreating back to my window sill only to have my insides freeze in pure unadulterated horror as it actually spoke to me. " **Let the games begin...** "

Nothing in my life could compare of how much dread I felt in that one moment, this _thing_ was going to come back and maybe...maybe I wouldn't be so lucky next time.


End file.
